


Firelight

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Series: Second Honeymoon [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Some angst, Top Hux, darkside husbands, talk of felching, talk of rimming, worried Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I won’t let the worst happen,” Hux answered, voice wavering a little but not out of uncertainty. “You’re mine, just as I’m yours. And I won’t let her take what belongs to me.”</p><p>He claimed Ren’s mouth in another heated kiss, deep and possessive, as if it could convey everything he felt but failed to put into words. </p><p>Ren leaned into the kiss but shook his head as he pulled back.</p><p>“--don’t understand,” he said, “you-- she can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“It won’t even matter; if I live or if I die, if I’m forced into this ugly contract with the First Order.  It won’t matter.  Don’t you understand, Brell?  Here is all that matters.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

The weather on Kheel was about as unpredictable as Hux had been warned.

 

But they were words of caution that he barely heeded, figuring there wasn’t much use in getting worked up over something he couldn’t control. The only thing he cared about was knowing whether or not any of it was liable to _kill_ him. And he was fairly sure it wasn’t. So all that nonsense was promptly shoved from his mind to make room for more important-- and hopefully more enjoyable-- things.

 

Those warnings were promptly forgotten until the morning he and Ren awoke to the second consecutive day of rain.

 

The first day had been fine, a welcome change to the dry sunlight, and it gave them an excuse to spend time together while pushing aside the task ahead.  They indulged in it as much as they could, dragging each other out into the downpour, letting it soak them as they chased after one another and laughed and kissed as though the rain could literally wash away every last worry they had. And for a little while, it did.

 

But now it was beginning to wear at Hux’s patience. It seemed as though the longer it went on the worse it got.  A light drizzle the second night turned into the vicious swell of a storm that kept them trapped inside. And even though it was a small comfort, knowing he and his husband were somewhere safe and warm, it wasn’t quite the second honeymoon he had in mind.  Strange that the weather could affect him so profoundly when larger problems loomed on the horizon, but he wanted to be out doing something to take his mind off everything.  

 

They lay together in their oversized bed, Ren on his back and Hux with his head pillowed on the knight’s stomach.  Ren idly stroked his hair as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

“Tomorrow we can go back to the lake.  It will stop tomorrow.”

 

“Are you saying that because you _know_ or because you think it’ll make me feel better?” Hux teased him half-heartedly, glancing up at the face above him. “I’d really like it to be both…”

 

“A little of both.  Maybe.”  Ren yawned and stretched.

 

An almost smug little grin pulled at Hux’s lips as he let his eyes drift shut, giving himself over to the peace and solitude the rain afforded them. It wasn’t all bad. But it didn’t stop him from wondering what they might be doing elsewhere.

 

“Brell,” Ren murmured, mussing his hair a little.”

 

Hux answered with a playfully irritated huff, nudging his head against Ren’s hand in a weak attempt to make him stop. He didn’t love the thought of his hair being turned into a veritable bird’s nest, but he enjoyed the feeling too much to really fight it.

 

“ _Brell_ what?” He murmured, tipping his head to one side so he could glance up at the man above him  He reached up to take Ren’s hand and pull it down to his mouth so he could press a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

 

Ren brightened visibly at the gesture.

 

“You said yesterday you’d like to have a fire in the fireplace.  I’d really like that.  Could we still do that?”

 

Hux thought for a moment, fingers still loosely curled around his wrist.

 

“I don’t see why not. It is a little colder in here than usual, isn’t it?”

 

More than happy to have the brief distraction, he let go of Ren, pushing himself upright and stealing one last soft peck of a kiss before he got to his feet.  Ren followed.

 

Making his way in past the kitchen to the storage room beside it, he began to rummage around for the supplies they needed, gathering up a small bundle of firewood and a set of matches. It seemed like a pointless endeavor at the time, but he was glad he thought to bring some of the wood inside, or else it would all be soaked and useless.

 

“Would you grab us a blanket, maybe? Might be more comfortable.”

 

Ren went back into the bedroom and emerged with the thickest and most comfortable blanket they had wrapped around him like a makeshift robe.

 

By the time Ren had returned Hux was on his knees in front of the fireplace and checking to make sure the vent above it was open before stacking the tinder inside. Hearing footsteps he turned to glance up at Ren, one brow arched and a crooked grin sneaking its way onto his face.

 

“I know I asked for a blanket, and you did indeed return with one, but that’s not exactly what I meant it for. As dashing as you look…”

 

“Shut up,” Ren muttered, rolling his eyes.  “It’s colder in here.”

 

Hux turned his attention back to the fireplace as Ren set down the blanket, taking a match out of the box and striking a flame at precisely the same moment he glanced over to see his unexpectedly naked husband stretched out on top of it. He froze for a second or two, nearly burning himself before his brain caught up and he extinguished it with a laugh.

 

“I certainly didn’t ask for _that_ either, but I’m not complaining,” he teased softly, lighting another match and tossing it into the bundle of firewood. It would take a moment, but sooner or later the flame would flicker and grow.

 

Ren rolled lazily onto his back and craned his neck to stare at Hux upside-down.

 

“Isn’t that why people make fires inside?  To have sex in front of?  They always do in the holovids.  I thought you wanted to.”

 

“I wanted to make a fire because I thought it might warm us up and look romantic,” Hux answered, checking over the kindling one last time before he was satisfied. He shifted on his knees then and crawled over onto the blanket, promptly straddling Ren’s waist before he added, “I wanted the blanket so we’d have something more comfortable to relax on. But if you’re offering we can certainly say that was part of the reason, too.”

 

The knight rolled them over so they could lie face to face, cradling Hux in his arms.

 

“I missed this.  After that night I wasn’t sure if you’d want to.  I don’t want you to hold back.  I just want to be close to you.”

 

Hux found himself in a tight embrace as the fire picked up.  Soothing hands ran over his neck and shoulders, down to his waist and back up to trail lightly along his spine.

 

He heaved a quiet sigh, one hand coming up to idly toy with Ren’s hair, tucking it back behind his ear. His touch felt far more comforting than he truly deserved, but he was just selfish enough not to want it to stop.

 

“I’m not sure there’s anything that could happen that would make me stop wanting this,” he murmured into the space between them, a little nervous to let himself talk so freely, but Ren deserved the unaltered truth no matter what it was. “I couldn’t bear it, being so closed off from you. I never want to do that again.”

 

Ren closed his eyes and Hux felt a rush of thoughts and feelings laced with a potent desire to give him anything he wanted-- anything so long as it quelled the worry inside.

 

At Ren’s silence, Hux had lifted his gaze to look at him, concern creasing his brow. But before he could voice that nervousness, he realized he had his answer, whispered there in the dark corners of his mind--words and images and emotions that all blended into each other. It was probably only a weak echo of whatever Ren was feeling but to Hux it was nearly enough to overwhelm.

 

“ _Nymminill,_ ” he murmured, barely able to manage a handful of coherent syllables before he tipped his chin up to make better use of his breath. It was a gentle kiss, soft and slow with all the carefulness of a new lover. But for Hux it meant something else entirely.

 

Ren made a noise of unbridled pleasure in the back of his throat.  He nuzzled into Hux’s cheek as their lips grazed one another’s.

 

“What would make you happiest right now?” his knight whispered.

 

“Right now?” Hux repeated, still just a touch breathless as he watched the firelight turn Ren’s eyes into a glittering gold.  With a soft laugh, he ducked his head a bit and added, “Right now, I’d just like to get undressed. Can I get back to you after that?” He tipped his chin back up to press a kiss to the tip of his husband’s nose.

 

“Mmm, you know what I’d like right now?”

 

Ren slipped a hand between them to rub at the bulge of Hux’s erection and playfully snapped the waistband of the loose pants he wore.

 

Hux’s appreciative groan was short-lived, giving way to a slightly less becoming noise somewhere between a yelp and a chuckle.

 

“Trust me, I think I know what you want,” he murmured, leaning in to let his grinning teeth drag gently over Ren’s jaw. “All the more reason for me to stop being so horribly over-dressed.”

 

With that, Hux finally forced himself to pull back, a newfound eagerness making him quick as he sat up on his knees to shed his clothes. He tugged his shirt off first and tossed it aside someplace before he discarded the rest, slowing down only to slide his pants down over the jut of his hip.

 

Ren helpfully lunged forward and pushed his pants down to his knees, knocking him over in his eagerness so he could roll atop him.  Hux only managed half a noise of protest before he found himself flat on his back, pants still trapped around his calves. He was sure it wasn’t the sexiest look in the universe, but clearly Ren didn’t seem to care.

 

“You’re sure you want this?” He teased, already a little breathless as he wriggled beneath him to try and tug his pants all the way off. “It’s just so hard to tell…”

 

Ren growled into his neck and nipped along his jawline, shoving a hand between Hux’s thighs to push the constricting garment further down.  One large hand reached around to knead possessively at his ass.

 

“How do you want me?”  he mumbled against Hux’s shoulder.

 

Hux breathed out a sigh as he let himself savor the heat of Ren’s touch and the countless possibilities of his offer.

 

“Like we were before,” he answered, licking at the corner of his mouth and letting one hand trail over his husband’s bare hip. “I want you on your side. Facing me.”

 

He could have easily nudged Ren back over. But he wanted to wait for permission first-- wanted to know that they were in this together, every step of the way.

 

Ren grinned as he leaned back and grabbed at something obscured by the blanket.  He pulled Hux onto his side and tugged his pants the rest of the way off.

 

“Here.”  He pushed the bottle of lube into Hux’s hands.

 

“And I want something else,” he added, lowering his gaze a little.  He leaned in and whispered in Hux’s ear and then pulled away, a faint flush creeping into his cheeks as he waited to see how his husband would respond.

 

Hux was always amused by Ren’s seemingly natural talent when it came to ensuring there was some sort of lubricant within reach at all times. But he didn’t complain as he uncapped the bottle and poured a little into the palm of his hand before leaning in to hear what the knight had to say. Which was... a little more unusual for him. There weren’t many things they’d done or thought of doing that really warranted a shameful blush.

 

“That’s what you want, hm?” He murmured, a fond smirk curling his lips. “I think I could manage that. I know how much you love hearing all of the awful, filthy things that pass through my mind. Especially when they’re all awful, filthy things I want to do to you.”

 

By the time he was finished with his thought, Hux had leaned in close enough to brush a kiss against Ren’s mouth, something teasingly gentle just to contrast the little fantasy he was about to fulfill.

 

Ren slipped his arms around Hux and pulled him close, eagerly hooking a leg over his waist.  He pressed the tip of his cock against Hux’s belly with a soft noise signifying his want.

 

Hux haphazardly slid the bottle of lubricant somewhere out of the way, hardly caring where it ended up. He carefully nudged his hand under Ren’s thigh and around to the curve of his backside. With practiced ease Hux’s fingertips sought out the tense rim of his entrance, slipping between plush cheeks to press against him.

 

“You think about it a lot, don’t you?” He murmured, tipping his chin up just enough to let his lips brush against Ren’s as he spoke. “What my mouth feels like against you.”

 

The knight whined a little, nibbling on Hux’s lower lip and letting it catch between his teeth.  He thrust into the intimate caress and closed his eyes.

 

Hux let the heel of his palm press against Ren’s body, as if that would be all he needed to keep him pinned in place while he traced a slick fingertip around his rim.

 

“That’s all right,” he continued, pressing a kiss to Ren’s lower lip, “I think about it a lot, too… how easily thiscould be my tongue instead of my finger. After all, I’d start the same way, wouldn’t I? You know how much I love to tease you. In little circles, just like this.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Ren breathed against him, nodding a little before tilting his head back and letting his jaw slacken.

 

Hux answered with a barely audible laugh, gently nudging the curve of that perfect neck with his nose so he could press more kisses under his chin.

 

“Mm, now what is it I would do next?” He mused quietly, words hot against Ren’s skin. He let his first finger press in at last, pushing past the initial resistance to sink inside the clutch of his body. “I’m sure you can guess… I’d have you spread open for me, with my hands full of your gorgeous backside so I could let my tongue follow that delicious little valley. From here--” He brushed the pad of his thumb over the spot just behind Ren’s balls and dragged his finger free, letting it skim up to the very top of his cleft, “--to here.”

 

Ren squirmed with pleasure at the touch and let a choked off little gasp escape his throat.  He lowered his head to press his lips against Hux’s again before whispering, “Do I taste good?”

 

One corner of his mouth quirked up into a grin, there and gone in a flash before Hux was parting his lips to steal a deeper kiss.

 

“Always. I can never get enough of it. Tastes like _you_ \-- like the little drops of sweat I lick from the hollow of your throat. Like the taste of your come when you spill across my tongue.”

 

Hux easily slid his finger in all the way to the knuckle.  He pulled out and a second fingertip coaxed Ren to open just a little wider for him so he could take that one, too.

 

Ren’s body welcomed him eagerly, grinding down against his fingers as warm arms pulled Hux into a closer embrace.

 

 _“Brell,”_ he half whispered, half-spoke into Hux’s mind.  Ren nuzzled absently at his bearded chin.   _“Tell me how you’d torment me.”_

 

Hux let his fingers work deeper into Ren’s body as he thought, absently inviting his husband in to see the fuzzy images tumbling around in his head, only growing clearer as he picked out the ideas he liked most.

 

“After I let my tongue sweep up and down over my favorite spot a few times I might decide to be nice. I might end my teasing for a moment or two, spreading you wider so I can close my mouth around the delicate little furl you try so hard to hide from me. I would devour it the way I devour your mouth, demanding to be let inside.”

 

“I’d surrender it to you,” Ren whispered boldly into another kiss. Hux happily accepted, only allowing himself the short break so he could lick the words from Ren’s mouth.

 

“I know you would,” he murmured after a long moment, catching his breath as he nuzzled at the knight’s cheek instead. Still, his fingers curled up inside him, not actively seeking anything out but pressing and prodding insistently, slow and steady. “You’d give me anything I asked for, wouldn’t you? If I asked you to surrender that perfect little hole to me, I know you would.”

 

“That first night,” Ren said, gazing into Hux’s eyes, “you weren’t even good at it but you’d already made me yours.  I just didn’t know it yet.  The first time, when you were inside me because I let you…”  Their mouths met in a hot, languid kiss before Ren pressed on, “...make a home in me; a place where you belong.  I’m yours, Brendol.”

 

Ren paused to swallow and blinked rapidly.

 

“It doesn’t matter what happens with Fiiranza.  Even if the worst happens she can’t have any part of me that counts because I already gave everything worth giving to you.”

 

Hux slowed his actions even further as Ren spoke, heavy with emotions he wasn’t fully expecting. They were partially his own and partially his husband’s, feelings bleeding into each other as he struggled to find the right words.

 

“I won’t let the worst happen,” Hux answered, voice wavering a little but not out of uncertainty. “You’re mine, just as I’m yours. And I won’t let her take what belongs to me.”

 

He claimed Ren’s mouth in another heated kiss, deep and possessive, as if it could convey everything he felt but failed to put into words.

 

Ren leaned into the kiss but shook his head as he pulled back.

 

“--don’t understand,” he said, “you-- she _can’t.”_

 

 _“It won’t even matter; if I live or if I die, if I’m forced into this ugly contract with the First Order.  It won’t matter.  Don’t you understand, Brell?_ Here _is all that matters.”_

 

As he writhed on Hux’s fingers he pushed out an almost painful barrage of images too quick to catch.  He groaned and pressed his forehead against his husband’s.

 

“I can’t… doesn’t matter....” he gasped finally.

 

“It _does_ ,” Hux answered softly but fiercely, reaching up to snake his other hand between them and cup Ren’s face in the cradle of his palm. “I know-- I know what you’re saying, and it’s true. But to me? It matters. And I’m not going to accept it without one hell of a fight, do you hear me Kylo Ren?”

 

“Heh…” An absurd grin spread across Ren’s flushed face.  “General Hux; giving me a pep talk while he works me open.”  A harsh laugh tumbled from his lips.  “Okay, fuck first, fraternize later.”

 

With a shudder Ren bore down with his hips, pushing Hux deeper inside him.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes.

 

“I see how it is; you can be as poetic as you want while I’m trying to describe exactly how I’d go down on you, but the second I join you, the fun’s over,” he murmured, curling his fingers just a touch deeper before finally dragging them free one last time.

 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

 

With that Hux picked up the pace, bringing his hand forward so he could wrap it around himself and stroke his swollen cock just once to be sure he’d used up the last of the lubricant slicking his fingers. He kept his hand there, guiding himself into place and nudging Ren’s knee up just a bit higher over his hip.

 

“It’s not luck,” Ren said as pulled Hux close to wrap both legs around him.  “It’s because I’m good at this.”

 

He smirked and dug his nails into Hux’s ass.

 

Hux choked out another rough laugh, the noise catching in his throat as he pressed in as close as physically possible.

 

“So incredibly good,” he groaned, before finally letting the head of his cock sink in past the snug resistance of Ren’s body, inch by inch.

 

Ren splayed his fingers out against Hux’s backside, impelling him to thrust.  He locked his legs high up on Hux’s waist; buried his face in his shoulder.

 

Hux released himself once he was halfway in, moving his hand so he could wrap an arm around his lover instead. He held him close, palm flat against the curve of Ren’s spine while his other hand still cradled his head against him.

 

WIth a sharp breath he rocked his hips forward, driving the rest of the way into his husband. It was an interesting angle, and it didn’t allow him the depth he typically preferred, but he enjoyed the way he could still gather Ren into his arms; tangle their limbs together impossibly close.

 

Ren tugged at Hux’s hair a little to get his attention.

 

_“Slower.”_

 

Hux swallowed hard enough he was sure Ren could hear the wet click of his throat.  He registered the request with a little nod and forced himself to slow his pace. Sharp, eager thrusts gave way to gentler ones, pushing deep into that welcoming passage before pulling free just as agonizingly slowly. It was still a good rhythm-- better than good, even. It felt _right_ as he peppered Ren’s neck and jaw with kisses, punctuating every third or fourth one with a tiny bite.  

 

“Like this?” He hummed, pressing the words to the delicate spot just beneath the knight’s ear.

 

Ren cried out softly and rolled over to lie on his back, pulling Hux with him.  His legs relaxed a little as they cradled Hux’s torso.  

 

Hux was more than happy to let himself be moved, shifting his weight to help roll them over as swiftly as they could manage. Which was a touch clumsy, but Hux didn’t have to pull out and that was all he really cared about.

 

He planted his knees a little more comfortably on the blanket beneath them, body curled down around his husband’s as he pitched forward. By the time he felt sweat dampening his temples he couldn’t be sure if it had more to do with their coupling or the heat of the fire as it crackled and hissed just behind them.

 

Ren’s hair was plastered to his forehead, looking equal parts absurd and charming.  The knight ran a finger along the underside of Hux’s neck, pulling a bead of sweat from his glistening skin.  He placed it in his mouth and sucked while he braced the other hand against his shoulder.

 

_“You taste good.”_

 

Hux watched the gesture with glassy eyes.  His pace slowed even further for just a moment or two, curiosity winning out as he savored the sight beneath him.

 

“I could say the same of you,” he murmured, leaning in to press his lips to the knight’s ear before he added:

 

_“But it’s not usually your sweat that I’m lapping up, is it?”_

 

With Ren’s back arched just _so_ Hux could slip an arm up underneath him, pulling him in close against his body.  He braced the other arm against the floor for leverage he needed to pick up the pace again, fucking into his husband with long, deep thrusts. With Ren spread out on the hard floor there was nothing to cushion the impact; just hard stone beneath a plush blanket, forcing him to take and take and _take_.

 

Ren closed his eyes and whispered, _“Brendol,”_ with such longing that the ripple of it coursed all the way down his spine until even his hips faltered in their rhythm.  A hand reached up to caress his face and he shifted his weight again, freeing the arm he’d slipped under Ren’s body.  He took the hand that brushed his cheek and laced their fingers together.

 

He didn’t answer aloud but kept his heavy-lidded gaze on Ren’s face as he turned to press one kiss to the inside of his palm and another to the tender skin of his wrist as he rocked down against him. His thrusts had slowed again but stayed deep and unrelenting-- keeping himself pressed all the way to the hilt as he ground into the velvety clutch of his husband’s body.

 

Only one question remained now; whether or not he could make Ren come untouched.

  

_“Please, like that, please…”_

 

Aloud, Ren said: “Talk to me?”

 

Hux gently released Ren’s hand.  It came to rest on his hip.

 

“What should I talk about, hm? The way you feel wrapped around my cock? Hot and slick and _perfect_ like you were made just for me?” he murmured, leaning in close enough to whisper the words against Ren’s mouth in between lazily stolen kisses. “Or maybe how good you look beneath me. Such a beautiful mess. _My_ beautiful mess.”

 

“More,” Ren groaned; pleading almost.

 

“More,” Hux repeated softly, nuzzling into the dip just behind Ren’s jaw. “So greedy for it, aren’t you?  Are you thinking about my mouth down there again?  Maybe I should fill you up and leave you hard while I lick you clean.”  He grinned at the thought, watching Ren shudder beneath him.  “I love the way you squirm on my tongue.  And the way you taste after I fuck you… _Filthy thing._  You’ll always open your legs for my mouth, no matter how long we’ve been at it.  I know you dream about it sometimes-- when they bleed into mine they’re absolutely depraved.  You’re a sweaty, dripping mess, heavy with my come and you want nothing more than to feel my tongue slide inside and lap it away.”

 

He bent down to brush his lips against Ren’s again.

 

_“You taste so good.  I could lick you raw.”_

 

Ren came with a muffled cry against Hux’s mouth, spasming while he spilled between them.

 

It didn’t take any more than that for Hux to find his own release, muscles going tense as he let Ren’s body drag it from him with each shudder and pulse. It was a miracle he’d lasted as long as he did and the intensity of his climax proved it. By the time the last of it had drained from his system, leaving him spent and gasping, he wasn’t sure who seemed more exhausted.

 

Hux had just enough energy left to spare one last shiver as he moved his hips, feeling his own come spill out around him in a warm rush. But he didn’t pull free completely just yet.

 

Ren dragged his fingers through Hux’s hair.

 

“You okay?”

 

Hux answered with another breathless noise, lips making some attempt to curl into a grin as he brushed them over Ren’s temple.

 

“More than okay.”

 

With that, he finally drew back, forcing himself to pull free at last so they could move. Or rather, so Ren could move. They were both a mess but he wasn’t all that inclined to care as he nudged the knight back onto his side and nestled in behind him.

 

“Perhaps a bath wouldn’t be such a terrible idea after this,” he added, nosing at the nape of Ren’s neck, a satisfied sigh rustling the hair curling above his shoulder.

 

Ren drew Hux’s arms more tightly around his body.

 

“Bath?  Later…”  

 

Hux agreed softly, “Later,” feeling entirely too content to insist otherwise. Maybe once the fire had died back down, and the chill returned to the air…

 

They fell quiet for a beat, a comfortable silence that was only threatened when Hux’s overactive mind came back online at long last. But he wasn’t about to give in without a fight. He buried his nose against Ren’s skin to drown himself in what was physical, what was _real_ , and blocked out all the rest.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Ren sounded only mildly concerned.

 

“You’re allowed to look, you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

Hux could hear the smile in his words, soft and endearingly asymmetrical.

 

“Then why don’t you tell me? What am I thinking about?”

 

Hux felt the telltale _nudge_  pressing warm into the back of his mind, gentle and curious.

 

There was another quiet lull, only the fire crackling between them, and then Ren’s voice, thick with emotion.

  
“Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Things are about to get a bit darker.


End file.
